Talk:Scarlett
Airborne never did set off those explosives in the SG-Pit, so unless they're discovered by SG-Tripwire or SG-Tunnel Rat, they're still available for mayhem. B) --BZero 17:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Not even sure they Even would LOOK for them... Unless one of them was found during non-routine maintenence of the Archives, the Computer Mainframes, The Brig Central Computer, The Armory, or the Motor Pool's Fuel Storage Tanks (Underneath them, which is not easy to get to) :P Red was careful to make sure the charges were not hidden in places they might be found by accident :P Kadjem 19:48, April 22, 2010 (UTC) * I don't see the SG-Joes being very conscientious about cleanliness around the Pit, especially with the slovenly Generals Courage and Ho in charge. They're prolly still there if we want an explosive SG-Joes finale. --BZero 17:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Explosives Coolcool! --BZero 20:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Maybe I should stop adding pictures of Red and Baroness... Red's got like 29, and Ana's over 20... Of course, they are sexy, and female, so Joe fans keep finding art of them! And keep liking it! Kadjem 23:06, April 30, 2010 (UTC) * - >Grin< Maybe some of the other characters can get more images first. hee! (Not that you haven't been doing a great job of finding pics even for the most obscure characters!) --BZero 01:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I lied.. I found a few more of her, as I went through the other Joe.... Oops... Can anyone tell she is my favorite Joe? Even more so than Snake-Eyes? Kadjem 14:42, May 4, 2010 (UTC) * Eh, Snake-Eyes is overdone (at least in the comics). Go Scarlett! B) --BZero 16:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Neither of em got their love in the Cartoon... Might be why I disliked the Cartoon so much, even as a kid. Duke, Flint, LJ.... They got all the Love. Kadjem 16:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) * heh. I barely watched the cartoon at all, so ... --BZero 18:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) * RE: "My new favorite picture!" - cute. =) --BZero 00:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Idea What did Command think of Red's Idea to build: this (More of a cross between the Toy and the one in the cartoon, but small like the toy)? Kadjem 00:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) * I'd see it approved if General Colton can get the funding for it. I can see it sold as a balance for the Terror Dromes (tho the Joes would prolly only have one), and a way for them to have a quick forward base in, say, the Middle East. =)... --BZero 17:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Red will just take it out of the Juggler's Hookers, Stripper's, Booze, and Drugs Budget! :D --Kadjem 19:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) * Wow! In that case, they should be able to build one outright. ;) --BZero 16:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Today's Edit 45 minutes updating MUX History.... Am I a little out there or what? :D :*--Kadjem 17:35, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *Wow! Cool. =) --BZero 20:28, November 29, 2011 (UTC) First First Human Character to get the New look. Thoughts? :--Kadjem 14:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC) * I like the new look. --BZero 15:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you want a Box Similiar for Transformers, and if so, what kind of things inside the box, since they don't have Real Names, or Service Branches, or the like? :--Kadjem 16:44, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Classified military specialty So, what could make Scarlett's secondary military specialty "CLASSIFIED"? Think it's something illegal, like assassination? --BZero 01:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) For the longest time it was classified. In 2004 the declassified it to Pilot. It could originally have been Assassination... or Infiltration, or Espionage. :--Kadjem 02:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I am starting to like the Assassination idea... A Trained Assassian... That would really scare some people, especially if Cobra 'learned' the secret.... (BTW, The Joe's have taken delivery of 5 new Skystrikers. :--Kadjem 00:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC)